Daily life of the heroes of the Awesomepocalypse
by ThePlague23
Summary: Two morons were tasked to save the city and fuck bitc- what, I can't say this? Shit. Uhh, this is essentially exactly what'd you expect from a Sunset Overdrive fic


Out of all the things that the two argued about, this was probably the most unusual thing. Floyd watched amused as the two heroes fought in front of him, the two of them both trying to get their points through the other's head. Honestly, Floyd thought it the funniest thing in the Awesomepocalypse yet.

"What do you mean that you didn't realise he was a friendly!" One of them shouted to the other, Floyd shaking his head at the hero. The hero was a tall and lanky woman, whom had dressed quite appropriately for the end of the world. A pair of baggy jeans, a white army vest with a large coat covering the rest of her upper body, and a bandana over her mouth and a pair of black headphones over her ears, the accessories mixing well with her dark hair.

"How was I supposed to know? I was killing and he walked up to me!" The other argued, Floyd face palming at his reasoning. The second hero was a giant man, who honestly looked like a love child from Chris Hemsworth and a giant. The man had massive shoulders that were barely covered by a tight jacket and coat. His legs covered by, surprisingly, a tight pair of jeans. And to top it off, he had a python around his neck, claiming it to be his neck warmer. Apparently the giant of a man didn't like cold shoulders. A ridiculous pair of welder googles cover his eyes and a biker helmet covering his head.

"He was waving his arms around shouting about how he was grateful for us saving him!" The female hero shouted at the man, her counterpart huffing angrily at her.

"I didn't notice. I was busy." The man said, Floyd face palming as the woman just sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples in exhaustion.

"Fuck it, we got stuff to do. We have to head to a scab camp and talk with their leader." The woman sighed tiredly, Floyd watching as the man's face instantly lit up.

"Yes! Gonna kill some scabs!" The man exclaimed happily, pulling out his Dirty Harry, his counterpart immediately stealing the gun from his hands.

"Nuh uh. We gotta talk to them. Not shoot them." She explained while she twirled the gun around on her finger. The man looking at her with a mix of sadness and anger at the loss of his weapon.

"But talking is boring!" The man groaned out loudly, Floyd's eyebrow raising at the grown man whining about an act of diplomacy. With a huff, the woman opened the chamber of the revolver and let the bullets fall to the ground, throwing the weapon to join it's bullets.

"I'll meet you there Montana." She said with mirth as she turned away from his sad face, Floyd seeing the smile that had boomed across the woman's face at the sight of the grown man's lip quivering.

"Yeah. Se ya there Bones." He said angrily as he knelt down and started to pick up his gun and it's bullets while hearing the sounds of his partner jumping off the railing and onto a wire.

"AND NO KILLING!" She shouted at him before she jumped off the wire and down to what sounded like a car.

"Dude, you just got owned." Floyd said happily as Montana had stood, his pistol reloaded and safely tucked into his back pocket. He turned to the man and growled, before vaulting himself off the railing and following his fellow hero. After ten minutes of bouncing and grinding, he found his partner sitting atop a roof with her legs crossed and a cookie in hand. Montana quickly landed next to her and grabbed the baked good, stuffing it in his face and jumping off the side of the building while flipping her off. Bones quickly heard a scream and looked off the edge of the building, a smirk donning her face when she saw that Montana was laying on his back while groaning in pain.

"Serves ya right!" She shouted at him. He proceeded to weakly raise his arm and flip her the bird again, making her roll her eyes. She quickly jumped off the side of the building and landed on her feet next to the man, offering him her hand. He took it and was hoisted up, his groan filling the quiet street.

"You ready?" Bones asked Montana as she jerked her head to the side, Montana looking in the direction and seeing that the Scab filled construction site was right next to them, a couple of guards at one of the doors. Montana just shrugged with a grunt and started walking forward, but was stopped when Bones put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Gun." She said with an open palm, the giant man looking at his partner in arms with squinted eyes.

"You're joking."

"Nope." She replied, dragging the word out to antagonise the man. With a loud groan, he handed over his dirty harry. She smiled and pocketed the pistol, shoving it somewhere. Montana never thought about where they stored their weapons, it only hurt his head. Bones started walking into the camp, Montana following weakly behind her. The pair was quickly lead to a small shack and was all but shoved inside.

"Nice to see ya made it!" Came a voice, it's tone making Bones resist a grimace as Montana sneered at the scab leader. The leader was a relatively small guy, his body mass smaller than Bones', which was an impressive feat. Then again, to Montana Bones was a midget and he was a giant to her.

"A peace treaty with scabs? Wouldn't miss it for the world." Bones said with a smile, the leader snorting at her words.

"Not really a peace treaty, but more of an agreement." The Scab leader said, taking a seat on a chair in the middle of the room, Bones sat in the one opposite him and Montana just stood there.

"What type of agreement?" Bones asked, prompting the Scab leader to grab some papers from the ground at his feet. He laid the paper on the table, Bones pulling it over to her to read. As her eyes went over the paper, Montana looked around, noticing that some shadows outside were gathering outside, mainly behind the leader. His observation was interrupted when Bones slammed her fist onto the table.

"Are you kidding! This is not acceptable." She said in anger as she shot up from her chair and started pacing around her side of the chair. The Scab Leader calmly rose as well, and started pacing the opposite way of Bones.

"I believe it is completely acceptable." The Leader said casually, making Bones' hand twitch towards her holster.

"No, it's not acceptable by Human morals!" She yelled back, making Montana step forward and take the forgotten document from the table. He quickly read it over and his eyes widened as he got to the part that he assumed Bones was upset about.

"You get to have all the loot from the candy stores and all the porno mags!?" Montana shouted in surprise, making the other people in the room turn to him. Bones face palmed while the Leader just laughed at his outburst. Bones took a step towards him and slapped Montana on the face.

"We're fighting against him wanting all the survivors for slavery and breeding!" Bones shouted at her partner angrily, before turning back to the Scab Leader, who had proceeded to shrug.

"I don't see a problem with that." Montana said thoughtfully, then a bullet hole in the wall appeared next to his head.

"Right, no that stuff is bad. I obviously have morals." Montana huffed out as Bones put her pistol back in its holster.

"I cannot accept this." Bones said in disgust as she stared at the Scab's Leader angrily, who just started chuckling.

"Oh well, bad for you." The Leader said, the wall of the shack falling backwards, revealing an army of Scabs, all of them with weapons drawn and angry grunts and yells coming from them.

"Can I have my gun back now?" Montana asked, Bones hanging her head down in exhaustion.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"So, how'd it go?" Floyd asked as he watched the two heroes of the awesomepocalypse walk up the stairs to his shop. Well, one of them was walking up the stairs, and the other was being carried. Bones quickly dropped Montana onto the floor with a grunt.

"Just great."


End file.
